<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crisis Point by WritingEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302861">The Crisis Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEvil/pseuds/WritingEvil'>WritingEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEvil/pseuds/WritingEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot inspired by Goddess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RAVI El Dorado Collab</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crisis Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never really know what they look like. The person you pray to day and night. They could be the person that you pass on the street, racing from one destination to the next. Never really paying attention to the world around you. What if it’s the someone you talk to every single day. Waiting for you to make your mistakes… so they can teach the lesson. Maybe it’s through some kind words they give, the smile on their face even when you frown. Or they are the ones watching from above. As if your life was an open, unfinished story. Still, you stay hopeful. Hopeful, that in your time of need they will be there.<br/>
Wonshik does the same. Nothing in his life goes right anymore. He wonders why. Why did he have to be on the road? The person who ruined his life, himself. He should have listened to his husband and found a place to rest for the night. Instead, he is to the point where Wonshik starved for his family’s love once more. Why did Hongbin leave? The plans they made. Plans… That will never come to pass. And with the promises of today. Now six feet under with dirt blocking the way. Why Xydo? Their little boy. His pride and joy. Gone. And all it took was five minutes. All it took was a mistake.<br/>
~~Two Months Earlier~~<br/>
“Papa! Dad!” Xydo squealed from his spot in the back seat<br/>
“Xydo!” Wonshik called back, making sure that his voice went an octave higher than it should.<br/>
“Hey, baby.” Hongbin laughed at his son.<br/>
The small boy in question held tightly to the stuffed bear Hongbin had won him, his smile from ear to ear. Xydo giggled at his fathers before looking back out the window. The sky had already darkened itself for the night, and besides nothing pierced through the thick fog on the road anyway. “Should we stop for the night?” Hongbin inquired, his gaze solely on Xydo.<br/>
“We’re fine, babe.” Wonshik exclaimed, “We’ll be home in two hours. No point in stopping this close to the house.”<br/>
“It’s pretty bad out though.” Hongbin argued.<br/>
“We’ll be alright. No ones on the road this late except for us.” Wonshik waved the concerns of his husband off.<br/>
“If you say so.” Hongbin said, releasing the final judgment call to Wonshik.<br/>
Silence gripped the residents of the car once again as the soft pop music played as a lullaby to the non-driving patrons. In an attempt to stay awake, Wonshik rapidly faces his head back and forth for a few seconds. The ride continued like normal. The endless curves in the road began to blend into one another. Wonshik slowly began to take over the middle of the road in an effort to keep the small family from going off the road. When Wonshik saw the first straight away, he did a small happy dance. And irresponsibly, Wonshik allowed himself to shut his eyes for the straight part of the road. Not knowing there was another car on the road. BEEEEEEP!<br/>
The final sound before everything was taken from him.<br/>
~~<br/>
Wonshik woke in a daze, his whole body feeling as if he went against a sumo wrestler the night before. “You’re awake.” A nurse said from his side, her smile small, “Good. Let me go get the doctor.”<br/>
“Wait!” Wonshik stopped her, “Where is my husband? My son?”<br/>
The nurse’s smile dropped before looking away from Wonshik. “It’s best for the doctor to answer you.” She stated before exiting the room without another word.<br/>
“Please!” Wonshik pleaded for an answer.<br/>
With the nurse gone, Wonshik felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller. With nothing, he could do to stop it. He felt like the Xydo whenever Wonshik placed the small boy in a time out. Unable to change his situation, “Hello, sir. Nice to see you awake.” A doctor casually said as he enters the hospital room.<br/>
The nurse from before timidly followed behind the doctor. Her eyes never looking over to Wonshik. “Where is my family?” Wonshik demanded information, “I want to see them.”<br/>
“Let’s make sure you’re okay first.” The doctor advised.<br/>
“Are they okay?”<br/>
Without answering Wonshik, the doctor began to delegate tasks for the nurse. The trio did not speak of Wonshik’s family for the entirety of the check-up. “My family?” Wonshik questioned once again.<br/>
A knock stopped the doctor or nurse from having to answer Wonshik. Another male entered the room. “Hi. I’m Jaehwan, a grief psychologist.” The new male introduced himself.<br/>
“Why would I need a grief psychologist?” Wonshik yelled, “Would someone tell me what is happening?”<br/>
The explosion of anger form Wonshik gave time for the doctor and nurse to leave the room before Jaehwan sat next to him. “Wonshik, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you were in a car crash… Hongbin and Xydo did not survive the accident.”<br/>
~~Now~~<br/>
And they were gone. Just like that. So now here Wonshik sits. Praying for the goddess to come. Save him, rescue him. It doesn’t matter. All Wonshik wants now is to be with his small, yet precious family. No matter the cost…<br/>
Life. It seemed too short to Wonshik now. With every breath he takes, he is taking more and more moments from his family. However, he does not worry. All he does is look towards the bottle and cup. Thinking which he wanted to shove down his mouth first. Bottle… Cup… Cup… Bottle… Bottle. No time to hesitate the moments are fleeing too quickly for Wonshik to catch up, so he plans to stop them all. His hands quake reaching for the small bottle. He pours some pills into his palm. Was he ready for this? Before he can place a single pill into his mouth, a light shines brightly in the corner of the room. Fading, the light reveals a figure with no face. However, this did not scare Wonshik at all. In fact, it could be argued that the figure omitted a sense of calm into the room. “What do you want!” Wonshik calls out, “Get out!”<br/>
“Don’t do it, Wonshik.” The figure says somehow, “I’ve heard your prayers and I’m here to help.”<br/>
“You’re a goddess?”<br/>
“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>